Love is not worth dieing over Or is it
by Kouga's wolf Pack
Summary: Summery inside. For bloody moments.


Love is not worth dieing for.

Summery: Kagura, a perfect killer, and thought love was for the weak. Sesshoumaru a perfect kind of guy and a detective who cracked every case that he was assigned to. A plot to destroy them both. Will love bloom or be killed.

A/n: I was on a Bike ride and thought of this so it's a one shot. So don't hate me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagura, Sesshoumaru, or anyone else.

Chapter 1

A mass murder, love, and a plot.

"Oh my love I wish to be together forever." A man said.

"Oh I love you but I will die." A woman said.

(Click)

"Only fools will fall in love and die over it."

A young woman slid off the chair to look out the window. She was covered in blood and wet from the night. The night was beautiful for a murder. She smiled her white teeth sparkled under her blood covered face. Just the thought of the look on the mans face when she killed him left a warm feeling in her mind. Her name was Kagura. She was slick when it came to murder.

Many guys told her she was pretty and they should date. But she found where they lived and killed them. She was perfect killer. She keep the police guessing. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi! I'm so geld your home Kagura."

"Why?"

"The Murder has killed again. Sango and I just got information on the murder."

"Why are you telling me for?"

"I thought you were not at home. Police are every where looking for the murder."

"Yeh and what is the point. I have been at home all along. If I want to kill someone I will kill for the fun."

"But the man was named Rob."

"Rob? Who is Rob?"  
"The man who asked you out at the bar on Friday night. Don't you remember?"  
"I did not go out with him!"

After talking with her friend Kagome for what felt like an hour. She looked at her bloody nails. Blood dripped down on to the floor of the apartment in puddles. How sweet it was to kill. Kagome and Sango didn't know who was behind the murders. Sango was growing worried that the case was going down hill fast. The murderer will show up one day, then for an entire month will go without a murder. That is why they went to bar to cool off Sango. Kagome was nice and had a hot temper. Sango was a tomboy girl who was not take no for an answer.

She better get cleaned up if Kagome was coming over. She toke a quick shower cleaning her hair and body to hide the blood. She cleaned the floor and her fan. She killed by using the wind. Her fan was the most deadly weapon and small so you can hide it good.

"Hey Kagura!" Said a friendly Kagome that came throw the door one hour later.

"I hope we catch this murder soon." Said a tied Sango.

"Well so have any good leads?" Asked Kagura like nothing was wrong.

"I have a couple of questions because you know the victim. Is that ok." Asked Sango.

After a 2 long hours of answering questions about everything. They went home, Sango muttering that the murder had to know to victim, and Kagome was carefree. The girls were friends since Kagura meet them at a midnight bar. She moved here to get away from Koga. She kill all his friends and family in one night. He did not know who killed his friends. Kagura snickered at the idea of killing the wolf demon clan. Then the phone rang again.

"Hello this is Kagura are you not?" Asked a creepy voice on the other line.

"Who wants to know?"  
"My understand that you are a perfect killer."  
"Who are you?"

"Can I come over to talk?"

After the call a man with a monkey mask entered the small apartment. "Well who are you?" asked Kagura.

"My name is Naraku. I want you to kill someone."

"Who?"  
"A man named Sesshoumaru."  
"Sesshoumaru? Who is he?"  
"Sesshoumaru is a detective who if he found me or you both us we will be killed."  
"Oh. I don't just kill for free you know."  
"Oh yes. I will give you something vary nice."

Out of his pocket he toke out 3 shards.

"What are they?"  
"They are sacred jewel shards."

She toke the shards from his hand and looked at them, and looked at them more carefully.

After 1 hour she toke the job to kill Sesshoumaru. When Naraku left she started to think, she never pulled off a job that someone gave her. She all ways went alone. She never kill for someone else before. _"Should I kill him slowly or really fast?"_ She smiled as she fell asleep.

A/n: If you're a Sesshoumaru fan and read this PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! This is a one shot. If you want to find out how the murder or anything else. Start Reviewing.


End file.
